Sober
by soulful-sin
Summary: Four different snippets taking place in four different universes. Timmy deals with Lorenzo's aftermath and Vicky's torture. Wanda deals with losing Poof, Timmy, and Cosmo.


Author's Note: First off, each snippet represents a different story. The first one is set during the What If Spell in TOS P2; the second takes place during Mister Blue's Raven Tootie (which he hasn't posted yet); the third takes place during A Boy and His Poof (:D); and the fourth is Conversations with Wanda.

Secondly, before each snippet are lyrics. If you report me because of the lyrics, like someone did with Sunrise, Sunset a few years ago, I will be very pissed.

And third, enjoy!

Sober

"_Ah, the night is calling and it whispers to me softly, 'Come play'." _

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered. "Say it back, Timmy."

Timmy stared, disaffected, out the window and at the falling snow. Lorenzo stroked his hair and Timmy started, but kept his gaze on the outside world. For the last few days, Timmy hadn't spoken to him. He'd been unresponsive in bed, and moved only when The Other willed it. The Other frowned. Had he destroyed his sire?

"Do you miss them?" he asked, chuckling. "Do you miss Cosmo and Wanda?"

"They were supposed to have a baby," Timmy said and turned at last from the window. They were in the study and Timmy's face was pale, his fingers numbed. Lorenzo sat beside him on the window seat and kissed his fingertips. Timmy ignored it.

"I was supposed to have a brother," Timmy said. "He was supposed to be named Poof."

"Where did you hear that?" Lorenzo said, frowning and gnawing on his lip. "I hadn't heard anything of the sort."

"We were supposed to be a happy family," Timmy continued. "You broke us, Lorenzo."

He scoffed. "You think too much, Timmy. I broke nothing. There was nothing to break."

Timmy looked out the window again. The snow fell thick and fast. "He was supposed to be named Poof."

…

"_I don't want to be the one who laughs the loudest. Or the one who never wants to be alone…"_

"You'll get cold standing there, sweetie," Wanda said quietly.

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo said. "Don't you want some cocoa? The monkey brewed it."

"It's good!" Poof asserted. "You'll like it, big brother!"

Timmy stared out the window as if he could see Vicky's house from here. The outside chill filled him and he pressed his fingers to the glass. It'd been almost a year to the day Vicky had raped him. He could think of nothing else today. It'd been six months since he'd lost contact with his parents and he laughed humorlessly. Good fucking riddance.

"You're scaring me," Poof whimpered.

"Sport, are you okay?" Wanda said and hugged him. Thanks to his growth spurt, her hair fell beneath his chin and she reached his hips floating. Timmy turned around and hugged her back. The cocoa smelled good, Poof was right. His younger brother smiled at him and Timmy didn't smile back. He didn't think he remembered how.

"You wanna go to Fairy World?" Cosmo asked. "They're having a fireworks display."

"Fireworks?" Timmy repeated. "In December?"

"Sure, why not?" Cosmo said and grinned at him. "Big Daddy said he also had a show…wonder what it is."

Wanda groaned. "You don't want to know."

"Grand Daddy is scary," Poof asserted.

"Wish Big Daddy would decorate the tree with Vicky's body," Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda jumped.

"No you don't," Wanda whispered.

Timmy laughed again, harshly. "Don't tell me what I want, Wanda."

…

"_Please don't tell me we had that conversation, 'cuz I won't remember. Save your breath-'cuz what's the use_?"

She'd spent years being Crocker's concubine and estranged from everyone she loved and who loved her. There was a strange faerie who tried to comfort her, in an obtuse way, but he and Lorenzo didn't get along and Crocker usually took the faerie away from her. It didn't matter. The man wasn't Cosmo, Timmy, or Poof. And all Wanda had was Aurora, who from an early age learned to hate her mother. The only flesh and blood she had left and Aurora wished her dead.

Crocker told her what she wanted. Aurora told her to stay out of her way. Wanda waited for her godson and her first born to return, to fix this. Jorgen couldn't reach her; Crocker had erected a shield around Dimmsdale and there was no way in. Big Daddy and Blonda couldn't send messages. For all they knew, she'd died. For all Wanda knew, she'd killed someone.

"Mother," Aurora said, inclining her head during dinner. "Father's out drilling the troops. We march on Brightsburg tomorrow."

The dining room was ostentatious, with a long table covered in white tablecloth, candles every few feet, and a brass chandelier. They were the only people at the table. The guards were gone, and Wanda's mind drifted to Cosmo. This was the longest in her life she'd ever been without him. Every day without his face was a new blow in a wound that would never heal. Her daughter had Cosmo's face. It hurt to look at her, but it hurt her more to be without Aurora. And yet, every day, Aurora looked at Crocker and called him 'Father'. 'Mother' was a liar. Wanda's heart wrenched.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Wanda said.

"Mother," Aurora said, "why do you miss Cosmo so much? From everything I've heard, he's a dullard. An idiot. An imbecile who made your life harder. Let Father execute him."

Wanda's jaw dropped and she sputtered. Words escaped her and she gawked at her daughter. Then something else took over. It was the darkness, the sick swoop in her stomach she'd felt that one time and returned to herself in a destroyed room and blood soaking in the carpet. She came to herself with her fingers at Aurora's throat and gasped, dropping her onto the chair. Aurora stared at her and whimpered and Wanda recoiled. She'd tried to kill her own daughter.

She didn't know how she'd done it, or how Aurora hadn't retaliated. Wanda stepped back and her appetite fled.

"Father-Father said you-you and Cos-Cosmo had lost your sanity," Aurora said. She'd blanched. "Mother, do you-do you still love Cos-Cosmo so much?"

"I don't know…" Wanda said and settled back in her chair. "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't…" Aurora paused. "I don't _hate _you, Mother."

Wanda had heard those words before. They had come out of Big Daddy's would be victims. The killing rage. Wanda thought she might be sick.

…

"_I don't want to be the girl who has to fill the silence. The quiet scares me 'cuz it screams the truth."_

"It is late, mi amor," Juandissimo murmured. "You should go to sleep."

Wanda jerked, sensing someone in the small cottage. Yet when she held up her wand, she saw no one. Chest constricting, she looked at Cosmo's picture on her dresser. He was a phantom from her past. Juandissimo was haunting her too. Anti Cosmo did it on occasion too. She couldn't escape the past no matter how hard she tried. She dug her fingers into her palms.

Timmy missed her. She knew he did. She missed him too. She couldn't come back to Earth. Earth had Cosmo and her anti faerie there. She'd rather die. She wished she was dead.

Big Daddy and most of Fairy World already thought she was. Wanda couldn't follow through. She didn't have the conviction or the energy. Moreover, she didn't really, deep down, want to be dead. She wanted to stop existing for a while until the pain vanished. She knocked Cosmo's picture over and curled up in a ball on her bed.

"You should _sleep_, mi amor."

"Go away," she snapped. The goose bumps rose on her arms and she left the cottage. She'd rather drift through Fairy World Square than deal with this. Except…Juandissimo was right outside her cottage. She hadn't imagined his voice. Her stomach clenched painfully.

"You cannot hide from me forever, Wanda," he murmured.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she said. Her inner clock said four a.m. He kept telling her to sleep and he wouldn't either?

"I will never stop searching the Earth, Fairy World, and all other alternate worlds until I find you," he answered. "You will never escape me, Wandita."

He was talking to her, but he didn't see her. If she reached out, she could touch him. She held herself tightly and tried not to cry. Juandissimo vanished and she sank to the ground. Before she knew it, she'd started sobbing harder, curling into a ball. A feathery touch on her shoulder made her turn.

"You punish yourself too well," Anti Cosmo said. "Leave a little for someone else."

She lifted her head and he settled beside her. He smirked. "Your magic doesn't work on me."

"What do you want?" she murmured and he kissed her. His fingers roamed through her hair and her breath caught in her throat. He drew back from her and she whimpered, reaching for him. His smirk broadened and he kissed her on the temples. Her wings fluttered and he brushed the back of his palm along one. Blood rushed to it and she panted. Anti Cosmo smiled.

"Go to sleep, Wanda. Sweet dreams."


End file.
